characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ramba Ral
Ramba Ral is a Zeon officer and was a recurring antagonist in the series Mobile Suit Gundam. Background Ramba Ral was known as a brilliant tactician in the Zeon army and with his impressive combat abilities with his Zaku I unit, he made a name for himself as the Blue Giant. After the death of Garma Zabi, Ramba was dispatched with a special forces unit to avenge his death. he received a new prototype mobile suit, the MS-07B Gouf '''to accomplish this mission. Unfortunately this mission would result in his death. Equipment * '''MS-07B Gouf: This prototype mobile suit is designed to be far superior to regular Zaku units and definitely fulfills its task. ** Heat Rod: '''This whip-like weapon can be used to grapple Ramba's opponents. It can also electrify them upon contact as well as become super-heated to cut through materials. ** '''5 barrel 75 mm Machine Gun: '''The Gouf's left hand doubles as a machine gun with each of its fingers being able to fire rapid rounds at the opponent. ** '''Shield: the Gouf can also use a shield for defensive measures. This shield also stores the next weapon. ** Heat Sword Type-βIV: '''The heat sword is a large sword that can be super-heated to increase its cutting capabilities. ** '''Learning Computer: The computer systems on the Gouf are able to easily predict the opponent's attacks, within reason. Feats Strength * The Heat Rod can electrify the RX-78-2 Gundam's weapons to the point where they explode. * The Heat Rod can electrify mobile suits and cause them to fall over. * A single kick from the Gouf was enough to send the RX-78-2 Gundam flying. * The Gouf is NO ZAKU! * The Heat Rod was easily able to slice the RX-78-2 Gundam's foot off. * The Heat Sword can easily slice through the RX-78-2 Gundam's shield. * The Heat Sword can slice through the RX-78-2 Gundam's cockpit. * Even without both its arms, the Gouf still possesses enough strength to knock over the RX-78-2 Gundam. Speed * The Gouf is agile enough to dodge rounds fired by the RX-77-2 Guncannon's... cannons. * The Gouf is fast enough to dodge rounds fired at it by two different mobile suits. Durability * The Gouf's shield can easily block rounds fired by the RX-78-2 Gundam's Vulcan Cannons. * The Gouf tanked shots fired by the RX-77-2 Guncannon. * The Gouf tanked White Base's beam cannons. * Ramba got shot several times and stabbed by the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam javelin and was still able to die of his own accord with a molotov. Skill * Ramba's piloting skills allowed him to block the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam saber. * Ramba easily defeated Amuro and his Gundam in their first fight. * Defeated all three mobile suits (RX-78-2 Gundam, RX-77-2 Guncannon and RX-75-4 Guntank) that White Base had at the time and it took White Base's beam cannons to cause him to retreat. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Gundam Category:Mechs Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sword Users Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Namco Category:Sunrise